


More Than An Assignment

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [141]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Danny has become more than just a spy assignment to Ethan.





	More Than An Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ficlet I wrote way back and likely had more planned but I don't know what and probably will never continue it. But it's a nice little ficlet on it's own anyway, so I decided to post it. :)

It’s not until Aiden confronts him at his locker that he realizes it. It had started out as an assignment, true—something Aiden forcefully reminds him. But, Danny isn’t an assignment to him anymore. Hasn’t been for some time now.

When they first came into town, their job was to infiltrate the pack, scope out their friends, and find a way to exploit them. Aiden picked Lydia, and since Danny had already eyed Ethan, Ethan went for it. Danny was an attractive guy, seemed nice, so it was no hardship for Ethan. He was fulfilling his duty to the Alpha pack, so Kali would stay off his back, and having a little fun in the meantime.

But the more time he spent with Danny, the more he liked him—the more he fell for him, the more he wanted to share with Danny who he really was, what he was.

He couldn’t though. How would Danny react? Would he hate him for lying to him? Would he be afraid of him? Kali would be furious and so would Aiden. Danny would become a liability—one that the others would refuse to let remain so.

When he and Danny were alone in the hotel (before he went crazy on wolfsbane poisoning), he wanted to tell Danny everything. Prove to Danny that he could protect him, make him so he would never get hurt. But when Danny admitted he liked his scars, that they made him feel like a survivor, Ethan smiled. And for the first time in his life, he didn’t see being human as a weakness, as something less than desirable.

It was after that moment that Ethan started sharing pieces of himself with Danny. And by the time he had to drag Danny into the hospital, he was too far gone on him to let anything happen to him, to detach himself from Danny like Aiden had told him he should when he found out Danny couldn’t give them any information about Scott and the pack.

Ethan was in love, and Danny was going to live and survive this and he didn’t care what happened to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
